Observations Obstructed
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: So, as we all know things don't always go as smoothly as we would like in relationships, and that is no different for Shandy. What happens when someone walks back into their lives and it disrupts the perfect balance they have found? Will they make it? Will trust be broken? Will feelings get hurt? Will they make it to the altar? A/U Now COMPLETE. Observations Series Part 2
1. Here We Go Again

This is an extension of my story Observations.

Enjoy!

This is dedicated to my lovelies, _**Kate, Maggie, Allison, Melinda, Amie, Ashley, and Melissa**_! Don't ever say I don't do anything for you! Lol!

 _~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~_

The day is breezy and warm. Perfect for a California Friday. She got the call yesterday and decided that it was better to tell Andy afterwards. She didn't know what to expect. She hadn't seen him in six months. Last she heard from her daughter was that he had just completed a 3 month rehab stay. Emily had also told her that he had planned to move to San Francisco at the end of the year to start over. Sharon listened to her daughter, intently, but she wasn't sure she could fully believe everything Jack said was true. She had been lied to so many times by him, she expected it be another ploy to get the kids on his side again. Her daughter was excited about her father's turnaround and what kind of mother would she be to rain her parade. Her son on the other hand knew better than to believe Jack, instantly. He understands that everything sugarcoated isn't sweet. Emily deep down inside is still a Daddy's girl and wants badly for her dad to be the kind of man and dad he should be. But who could blame her, Sharon mostly shielded them from his misgivings, but as they got older they saw some for themselves.

So, when she got the call to meet him for coffee at a shop down the block from PAB she hesitated, but her interest was piqued. She wanted to see was everything true, or was he just spinning another web of deceit to trap his all too forgiving children.

As she walks in she spots him, as he stands up and walks toward her. He looks better, but looks can be deceiving. He has lost a considerable amount of weight. He has grown out a beard and looks rather refreshing on him.

"Hello, Sharon." He greets her. She offers him a light smile and says, "Hi, Jack." He pulls the chair out for her, and she takes a seat.

"You like nice." He says as he motions for the barista to come. "Thank you, so do you." She says as she gets comfortable.

"How have you been?" He inquires as the barista walks up. He orders an espresso and orders her a mint raspberry tea.

"I've never been better." She replies dryly. At this point she is on high alert. She feels the wheels in her head spinning because she wants to know what angle he is pulling at.

"That's good to hear." He replies.

"So, Jack what did you want to meet with me about? I have a lot of paperwork I need to finish so I get home tonight." Sharon says swiftly deciding she doesn't want to play ring around the rosy today.

"Well," He starts but stops when the barista returns with their orders. He waits for her to walk away before he starts again, "I just wanted to apologize to you in person for all of the horrible things I did to you and the children. I also wanted you to know that I completed my 3 month inpatient rehab successfully. I am 127 days sober. I no longer work for the Law Firm of Reese and Jones. I just really want you to know how sorry I am for the way I treated you and how unfair and ungrateful I was to you in our marriage. I am sorry that you had to endure my drunken stupors, my thieving ways, my manipulation and worst of all my cheating. I honestly, never meant to hurt you or the children. I was selfish and only thinking of what I wanted. Sharon, I want you to know that I truly did love you with all of my being, but I just didn't know how to do that correctly. I wasn't the man I thought I was when I married you. I changed for the worse. Part of that was because I was insecure and the other part was because I resented you. I wanted to be just as confident as you. You worked a full time job, put me through law school, raised our kids and never let any of that tear you down. But I couldn't handle the stress of it all, so I let the bottle become my trusted confidant. For that I am truly sorry, you were supposed to be that for me, but I wouldn't open up to you. I would only be rude towards you, when all you wanted to do was be my wife, but most of all my friend. Listen, Sharon I am not asking you to forgive me, I just wanted you to know that I sincerely understand and regret everything I ever did to you and our children." He has tears in his eyes from his confession and he can see her jade eyes misting over.

"Umm, I don't know what to say, Jack." She says before taking a sip of her tea.

"You don't have to say anything." He says reaching across the table to grab her hand.

She moves her hand quickly, and says, "See, I want to believe you, but I feel like you are trying to be your old charming self and I do not have time for that."

"I apologize." He stammers out and retreats his hand from the table. "Sharon, I can promise you I'm not trying to charm you or run game on you. I meant every word of what I said. I know that we are over and I hope that we can at least remain friends."

She looks at him and searches his eyes, she can see that the truth that lies within them. She had seen that look before years ago. It was almost unrecognizable, but she vaguely remembered the intensity of it and what it meant all those years ago.

"Well thank you. I appreciate your apology and hope that you continue successfully on your road to sobriety. I know that it will be hard, but you can do it. You have Emily and Ricky, standing behind 100%." She says before taking another sip of tea.

"Hopefully, you too." He says quietly.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I can't. I can be a distant supporter but I can't be there every step of the way." She says.

"Oh, I know that. And judging by the rock on your finger you have a wedding to plan for." He expresses as she looks down at her ringer and starts fidgeting with it.

"Yes, I do." She says turning her attention back to him.

"Well I'm happy for you and Andy. You deserve someone who will cherish you like the gem that you are. I hate that I had to lose out on my own treasure. But it was my fault and I accept that. You deserve all the happiness that he gives you. I've never seen you glow like this before. It is very becoming of you." He expresses as she stares at him in shock.

"Thank you very much." Is all that she can say. He smiles and nods before taking a sip of his now lukewarm espresso.

"For what it is worth, Jack, I don't hate you. I'm no longer in love with you and I haven't been in a long time. But I still have love for you because you gave me two biggest treasures of my life. I will always cherish the good times we had together. I will also remember the bad times. But all in all, Jack you taught me a lot, some good, some bad, but they were lessons I needed to learn. So, thank you for that. I really do appreciate that." Sharon says smiling at him.

"You are welcome, Sharon. I will also regret the moment I stopped being the man that you deserved." He confesses.

"Jack don't regret it, learn from it. Grow from it." She says.

"I do and I have. I appreciate everything you ever did for me." He says with one lone tear streaming down his face.

"That's good. Hopefully, one day you will find love again, and treat her the way that she deserves to be treated. Cherish her Jack, don't let her endure what I did. We women are only so strong and we are only willing to tolerate so much." She says before finishing up her tea.

"I hope so to. Believe me, I will do everything in my power to make sure, that I be the best man I can possibly be." He says.

"Well, thank you Jack. I have to get back to the office." She says as she stands up.

"You are welcome, Sharon." He stands up and walks over to her.

She gives him a parting hug and says, "Stay well and keep your head up."

"I will and congratulations on the engagement." He says as she releases him from the hug.

As they were saying their goodbyes, they didn't notice Andy had walked in and saw them hug. He stormed out of the shop and left his sponsor confused. They had went to grab a cup of coffee, because he wanted to talk. Andy didn't expect to see his soon to be wife, hugging her ex-husband. His sponsor didn't see what had disturbed him, but he knew it had to be something serious, the way Andy stormed away. Charles was glad he was there, because this situation could turn ugly quickly.

{TBC}

 _~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~_

So, tell me what did you think? What do you think will happen next? Will they make it to the altar? Will Andy flip out?

Leave me some nuggets.


	2. To The Moon and Back

Takes place later in the evening.

~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~

"Hi, honey." She says as she walks in the door and he is standing in the foyer looking at the display as he does every night.

He doesn't say anything. She walks over to him and touches his shoulder and he flinches. She jumps back a little. "What is the matter? Did something happen today with your sponsor?" She inquires.

"You could say that." He says in a dry tone that she hasn't heard him use toward her, ever.

"Care to tell me about it?" She asks.

"How about you tell me." He rasps walking away from her.

A look of confusion washes over her face. She follows behind him into the kitchen. "Excuse me?" She says.

"I saw you hugging Jack, at Brown and Ground, today." He sharply informs him.

"Oh, ok. I was going to tell you about that tonight. It was no big deal he just wanted to apologize for everything and inform me of his sobriety." She says walking towards the fridge for a bottle of water.

"If it was no big deal, why did you lie about it?" He inquires standing in front of the fridge with his arms crossed. If she hadn't known any better she would have sworn he was mocking her famous stance.

"What do you mean? I didn't lie." She says. As she motions for him to scoot over. He does and leans against the freezer.

"Yes, you did." He states.

"How?" She inquires.

"You didn't say the meeting was with Jack." He stammers out.

"You didn't ask." She says walking away.

"That is a load of crap, Sharon!" He exclaims. She turns around swiftly and then it dawns on her he is jealous.

"Are you serious, right now?" She inquires.

"Hell yes!" He exclaims.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" She states sarcastically.

"What?" He asks confused.

"I never said anything to you about your constant lunches, with Amelia. Which you conveniently forgot to mention to me. Yet, I had to find out from Nicole and Andrea about it." She exclaims. He just stands there. He knows that she is right and he has no grounds to be pissed because he has done the exact same thing.

"Sharon, that is totally different!" He states.

"No it isn't! You have lunch with her after almost every family session you have with the kids. You neglected to inform me of them, but yet I didn't flip out on you about them. I trusted you and I knew there was a reason, so I let it ride. But now that it is me that is supposedly keeping a secret all bets are off!" She screams and sits her water down on the counter.

"Sharon, it wasn't a secret!" He exclaims.

"Yes, it was Andy!" She says.

"No, it wasn't." He states.

"You know what, I'm not about to stand here and argue with you about it. The issue is that you don't trust me and I don't know how we are going to get married if you don't trust me! I have never given you a reason to not trust me! I trust you with my life, Andy! I never keep things from you, because you are my partner in life! But as soon as you think I am doing something foul, you flip out!" She exclaims walking towards the stairs.

"Sharon!" He exclaims

"What?" She growls.

"How do you expect me to react like when I see you hugging your ex-husband?" He inquires.

"Like the man I thought you were!" She growls and continues up the steps.

He stands there shocked and his heart is breaking. He could tell she meant what she said and that it lacked malice. He heard the bedroom door slam and it brought him it out of his musing. "Shit!" He exclaims.

"What the hell have I done?" He says aloud.

He grabs his phone and dials Louie, "Hello?"

"Are you busy?" Andy asks.

"No, waiting on Patrice to get home. What is it?" Louie inquires.

"I need to talk to you about something." Andy says.

"Ok, well come on over, because you know once I get home, I don't come back out." He says.

"Ok, on my way!" Andy says before hanging up.

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

"What the hell did you do?" Louie asks as Andy steps on the porch.

"Why do you think I did something?" He inquires.

"Because it is always you, idiot!" He asserts.

"I fucked up!" Andy states.

"Did you drink?" Louie asks.

"God, no! Worse, I made Sharon believe I didn't trust her." He confesses.

"Oh!" Louie says.

"How did you do that?" He inquires.

"I may have made her think I didn't trust her with Jack." He finally stammers out.

"Ye, Gods, there is no may have. Either you did or didn't." Louie replies.

"Fine! I accused her of hiding a meeting with him from me." Andy confesses rubbing his forehead like he is trying to rub away his idiocy.

"Damn it, Andy! Why would you do that? Did you ever tell her of your lunches with Amelia?" Louie asks walking to the kitchen.

"I don't know! It was just my first reaction!" He exclaims.

"You didn't answer my other question." Louie reminds him.

"Uh, no I didn't." He says barely audible.

"Damn, Flynn, you are just the all around fuck up tonight!" Louie says.

"Hey!" Andy retorts.

"Don't hey me! You were wrong, you accused her because you felt guilty! My friend I'm no expect on relationships but I do know that you messed up big time!" Louie explains before sitting his recliner.

"I know, I know!" Andy says admitting defeat.

"So, are you going to tell her?" Louie asks shaking his head.

"She already knows." He admits.

"How?" Louie questions.

"Nicole and Andrea." He sadly admits.

"Damn!" Is all that Louie can say.

"Damn is right!" Andy rasps.

"Why did you let them tell her? I told you the day you asked me about it, to run it by her." Louie says.

"I didn't! I didn't know they said anything, until she brought up it up tonight!" Andy admits as he begins to pace.

"Was she angry with you about keeping it from her?" Louie sympathetically inquires.

"No, that is why I feel so bad! She said she trusted me enough and that is why she never said anything!" He finally admits.

"Damn it, buddy boy you have royally fucked up and you need to fix it ASAP! The wedding is in less than 50 days, Andy!" Louie exclaims.

"I know, I know! I don't know where to start!" Andy confesses.

"Well first you need to apologize and apologize good!" Louie says.

"Louie, sex is not going to fix this!" Andy proclaims.

"Uh, eww I wasn't talking about that, but I'm sure it will help!" He retorts.

"Well, I will start with apologizing and explaining myself." Andy confesses as he gets up and heads towards the door.

"That's great." Louie says as he sits her beer down. "Can I ask you one last question?" He inquires.

"Uh, go for it." Andy quips.

Louie looks in him straight in the eye and queries, "Why are you sabotaging what you have wanted for years?"

Andy stands rooted in his spot unable to formulate an answer. "I suggest you have that answered before you make home to your fiancé." Louis blurts as Patrice walks past Andy.

Andy swallows hard and Patrice calmly states, "It sounds like you have cold feet, my friend."

It dawns on him, that she is right. He finally can admit to that he is the one who sabotaging his happiness and worst of all, hers. He knows he has to fix this and fix it fast.

He walks out the door and Louie and Patrice say in unison, "Good luck!"

 _ **45 minutes later…**_

"Sharon?" He calls out as he walks towards the master bedroom. Greyson is walking right beside him. He turns the knob and to his chagrin it is locked.

"Sharon, honey?" He calls and knocks. He can hear her moving towards the door.

She cracks the door and he can see that she has been crying her eyes are red and puffy. She states "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I just want…"He starts but she holds her hand up to silence him and repeats, "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"But we never go to bed mad each other. That has been one of our rules since day one." He says trying to reason with her.

"Trust each other, no matter was also one of the rules." She states trying to hold back a sob. He can see the pain evident all over her face.

"Sha…" He starts and once again he is interrupted by the woman he loves with all of heart, "You and Grey can sleep in the guest room."

"OK, sweetheart." He says looking defeated but he knows when she means business and he knows when to back down.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you." He says before ushering Grey to the guest room.

"Mmm hmm." Is all the reply he receives.

"Oh yeah, do I need to cancel our appointment, Monday?" She asks as he walks into the lonely guest room.

His heart is breaking more and more with every moment she stays upset with him. He suddenly realizes the appointment she meant was to apply for their marriage license. He runs back out of the room to reply to her and it is too late. She has closed the door and locked it once more. He knocks lightly and says, "No, you do not need to cancel it, sweetheart! We are getting married!" She doesn't reply and before he walks away, he says, "I love you to the moon and back!"

{TBC}

~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you all for all of the reviews, likes, comments, favorites, follows! They mean the world to me! I really do appreciate them!

Leave me some nuggets of love, you know I love them!


	3. I Apologize!

Thank you to all of the reviews! I truly appreciate them! They inspire me, so keep 'em coming!

Here it is the morning after…

Sorry, I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~

Andy is awoken by Grey licking on his hand hanging off the bed. He was barely able to get any sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he slept without her next to him. He tossed and turned most of the night and had only fallen asleep a few hours ago. Once he realizes what Grey wants, he groans and moves to sit up. He reaches over for his phone and sees that is was a little past 6:00 a.m. and it is time for Grey's morning walk. He gets up and goes to the adjoining bathroom and splashes some water on his face and grabs an extra toothbrush from under the counter. After finishing up in the bathroom, he and Grey make their way down the hall. The master bedroom door is open and he peeks in but she wasn't in sight. They continue down the steps and instead of going to the front door, Grey goes to the French Doors leading to the patio. Andy follows in behind him and opens the door. Grey barks as soon as he lands on the patio. Andy walks behind him and he sees is a fragile Sharon, sitting on their fire pit, tracing the engraving: _Mr. and Mrs. Flynn: A Wish Upon a Star._ She is sitting there in his favorite silk robe, with her legs crossed and her hair tossed over one shoulder. Grey walks up to her and nudges her hand, she looks at Grey and gives him a weak smile. He whines and she looks up and notices Andy standing there staring at her.

Neither one of them knows what to say. They both are stubborn, but they both know they need to get to the bottom of this. They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, until Grey barks and it startles both of them. They look to see what causes him to bark, he spots some birds near the coy pond and runs towards them. Sharon and Andy both chuckle. "That's our boy." Andy jokes. "Mmm, hmm." Sharon agrees. Andy walks closer to Sharon. She doesn't budge from her seat. He reaches his hand out to her and she hesitates at first. He can see the hurt and sadness in her eyes. He reaches down and grabs her hand, once the connection is made he can feel her tension. She squeezes his hand and stands up. He pulls her into a tight embrace. He wants to be able to hug and kiss away the pain. She hugs him back and he can feel that she is trying to let her guard back down, that he caused to burst back up, last night. "We need to talk about last night." She says breaking the silence as she breathes in his scent as her head in tucked in his chest. "Yes, we do. How about we go inside and make breakfast." He suggests. She nods her head and steps back. He grabs her hand again and leads the way.

The walk into the kitchen hand in hand and prepare breakfast like they normally do on Saturday mornings. She grabbed the flour, almond milk, almond extract, vanilla extract, and cinnamon. He grabbed the eggs, spinach, and peppers. They followed their normal routine as he whisked the eggs for the omelet and she mixes the batter for the homemade pancakes, in silence. Their normal morning banter is lacking. Their normal soft and lingering touches as the walk by each other, are absent. As she waits for the pancakes to brown, she waltzes to fridge to grab the orange juice. He pours the omelet mixture into the skillet and listens to it sizzles as the mixture blends with the olive oil spray. She grabs their favorite mugs and pours the premade coffee into each. They hear Greyson pouncing on the door. "I'll get him." Andy says walking towards the door. Sharon offers him a gentle smile as she tends to the last of the pancakes. Once he returns inside he goes to the laundry room to retrieve Grey's food. She grabs the precut fruit and places them in a bowl. When he returns with Grey's food, he pours in his bowl and Grey barks in appreciation. They both laugh. "He never fails to thank us." Sharon jokes. Andy nods in agreement and says, "I think he is more appreciative than our kids."

She laughs and replies, "You know, I think you are on to something there." He laughs a hearty laugh, as he plates both of their omelets and takes them to the breakfast nook. She plates the pancakes and hands them to him. She grabs the coffee and the utensils. He returns to the kitchen to retrieve the syrup. "Are you in the mood for maple or butter today, love?" He asks. "You choose." She simply states.

He grabs the maple they got on their trip to Savannah last month. As he sits at the nook, he pours the syrup on her pancakes first and then his. They eat in companionable silence. Neither of them wants to be the first to talk. They are both stubborn, especially when they both feel they are right. As she takes the last bite of her omelet, she hums. He knows that means she is waiting for him to say something. He is staring into his coffee as if it going to give him all of the magic words that he needs to say. She looks up at him and diligently waits.

"Listen, I'm sorry I acted a complete ass last night. I didn't mean to imply that I don't trust you." He states.

She hums.

"I was just angry that I saw you hugging Jack, and that you hadn't told me about the meeting. I don't trust, Jack and it is as simple as that." He says.

"But you should trust me." She whispers.

"I do." He says.

"I feel like you don't because if you did, you wouldn't have reacted like that." She asserts.

"Sharon, I do trust you. I trust you with every fiber in my being." He pleads.

"Your words say that, but your actions don't prove it!" She utters looking into her now empty mug.

"I overreacted! But please believe me when I say I trust you! I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you, love!" He says as he is trying to fight back tears.

"Prove it, Andy!" She exclaims. "Tell me the truth!"

"I am Sharon!" He states.

"No, you aren't! What is the real reason you flew off the handle? I need to know! I deserve to know!" She demands.

"The truth is…" He starts but stops. It is like the words are caught in his throat. She watches him and waits for him to resume. He doesn't, but a lone tear falls down his cheek.

"What is it?" She ponders as she reaches for his hand.

"The truth is I am scared." He whispers.

"Scared of what?" She asks.

"Of losing you!" He clarifies.

"Honey, I'm right here. I have been here for the last 3 ½ years! I am not going anywhere! I love you, Andy! This right here is what I have waited for my entire life and I'll be damned if I lose it! We have fought and loved too hard to just let this thing we have go! I would never leave you without a fight! You are the man I am to marry in 49 days! I don't understand why you are afraid of losing me! Have I ever given you a reason to think that?" She asks as she feels the tears forming in her eyes.

"Sharon, no you've never given me a reason to think that. I feel like I'm the wrong one for you sometimes! You could do so much better than me! I know you can! That is what frightens me! What if someone better comes along? It wouldn't be fair of me to keep you from that!" He stammers.

"Don't you ever feel like you aren't good enough for me! If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't! It is that simple! I choose you to love, because we belong together! We didn't do all of this hard work for nothing! We are made for each other! We are kindred spirits! There is no one better! I only want you! You are the one that I love! You are the one that makes me smile when I'm sad! You are the one that makes me laugh when I'm being stubborn! You are the only one who ignites my insides when you look at me! You are the only one I have eyes for! Andrew Daniel Flynn you are the one I am going to marry and there is no changing that!" She declares as she wipes the tears from his cheek.

"Sharon, I love you with all of my heart and soul! Nothing in this world will ever change that! But I can't help but feel like I will ruin your life!" He says as he looks away from her.

"Excuse me? If you haven't ruined my life yet, you are not going to! So, stop thinking like that Andrew! We are in this together!" She states as she lifts his head and softly kisses his lips.

"I think I know what the problem is." She states.

"You do?" He inquires.

"Mmm, hmm. You have cold feet!" She declares.

He nods and she smiles, and says, "It is ok. You want to know a secret? I do too!"

"You do?" He asks surprised.

She nods yes. "It is normal you know! Especially since we both have failed marriages under our belts." She muses.

"I thought it was just me!" He confesses.

"Even if I had frostbitten feet, I would still marry you in a heartbeat!" She jokes. He smiles and pulls her into his lap.

She goes willing and presses soft kisses on his cheek. He runs his hands up and down her back. The silk of her robe caresses his skin as he breathes in her smell. "So are we good?" She inquires.

"We are more than good." He says as he starts kissing her neck. She tilts her head to give him better access. She moans as his tongue glides over her pulse point. His hands are slowly pushing her robe open. She whispers, "Stop." He ignores her and lightly bites her neck, before he moves to her ear and whispers, "Come on, we have time." She giggles and says, "No, we don't and Greyson is watching us." Andy opens his eyes and sure enough, Grey is sitting in front of them with his head cocked to the side. Andy laughs, and says, "Damn, dog!" Sharon slaps his chest and laughs, "Don't treat Grey like that."

"He is just like a kid! Always popping up at the wrong time!" He jokes.

"Well, he is just a big baby!" She rasps.

"And whose fault is that?" He inquires as she stands up and grabs her phone and looks at the time.

"Umm, yours!" She exclaims. He shrugs his shoulder and laughs.

"See, you know I'm right that is why you don't have a rebuttal!" She teases.

"Hush up, woman before I hold you hostage in the bed and you don't make it to your overnight spa with the ladies!" He teases as he collects the dishes.

"As fun as that sounds, I think I need some girl time and plus I'm dying for a hot stone massage!" She states as she heads towards the stairs.

He laughs in response, "You are so high maintenance!"

"I know, but that is why you love me! Now, hush so I can go get ready and start my bachelorette month off correctly!" She says smiling over the bannister.

"Spoiled!" He tosses out.

"Yep!" She says.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

As they are standing in the driveway kissing goodbye, Andrea blows the horn and says," Come on, Andy! Y'all have the rest of your lives to do that! We have appointments to keep!"

He waves her off and continues kissing the love of his life. She giggles into the kiss. As she backs away he bites at her lower lip and says, "Do you have to go?" She smiles and says, "Yes! But I promise when I get back tomorrow afternoon, you can keep me hostage in the bed for as long as your pretty little heart desires!" "Oh, that sounds nice! We have a deal!" He says before he grabs a handful of her ass and squeezes it. Amy, Andrea, and Patrice, "WooHoo" from the car. Sharon mouths, "Really?"

"Sorry, I had to get one last feel! You know for the road!" He jokes as she pushes his chest. He reaches down to grab her bags. As he places them in the trunk, Grey runs up to Sharon and nudges her hand. She bends down and ruffles his ears and says, "Don't hurt him too bad!" Andy walks up in time to hear what she said, and laughs and says, "You heard that, pal! Don't make mommy mad by not following her orders or there will be hell to pay! I won't be able to help you!" He teases as Grey gives them the puppy eyes. Sharon laughs and reaches for Andy's hand and squeezes it. He pulls her into another kiss and Andrea groans, "Oh, God!" They break apart and Sharon rolls her eyes at Andrea as Andy opens the door for her. She slides in the car and says, "I will miss you!"

"I'll miss you too! Call me when you get there, to let me know you ladies made it safely." He says as he closes the door.

"Will do. I love you to the moon and back!" She says as Andrea cranks the car.

"I love you too, love!" He says as he waves good bye and holds Grey's collar.

As they pull out of the driveway, his head is already spinning with ideas of how to make her return perfect.

 _ **{TBC}**_

 _ **~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

Let me know how you liked it! Leave me some nuggets of love! What do you think he has in store for her? Give me some ideas!

Until next time!


	4. Red Velvet Lace!

Thank you to all of the reviews! I truly appreciate them! They inspire me, so keep 'em coming!

Thank you to some of my BAMsters (Kate and Maggie) for helping include someone again!

Sunday…

Sorry, I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine.

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

It is Sunday morning and Andy has a plan to execute. The first order of business is getting rid of Grey for the night. He calls Rusty:

"Hello." Rusty's still half way asleep voice bellows through the phone.

"Kid, sorry to wake you. Do you have any plans today that could be thwarted by Grey?" Andy asks getting straight to the point.

"Uh no, not really. Why?" He inquires.

"I was wondering if you would keep him until tomorrow?" Andy asks.

'Um, sure. Just make you bring his leash. I need to go the park today and do some shots for my Photography final. Oh yeah don't forget his food. Mom, almost had a fit last time when I gave him table food." Rusty states.

"Sure thing. We will see you in about an hour. Thank you, son." Andy says.

"No problem, Dad." Rusty says. "Oh yeah what did he do this time?" Rusty inquires.

"You don't want to know." Andy confirms.

"Oh, I know!" Rusty says as he laughs. "See you in a few, Dad!" Rusty says as he hears Andy groan and Grey bark. "Oh, yeah Dad do you mind bringing me some coffee, since you woke me from my slumber? The roommate drunk the last bit yesterday."

"Sure thing, son." Andy says before he ends the call.

He gathers all of Greyson's things and sits them by the door. He goes back to the kitchen and finishes his list for the store. He grabs his phone and shoots Sharon a text:

 _ **Good morning, my love. I can't wait to see you today!**_

 _ **S: Good morning, honey. Me neither. I love you!**_

 _ **Love you, too!**_

Andy grabs his keys and wallet off the table in the foyer and ushers Grey out the door while grabbing his stuff. Grey goes straight to the Tahoe, he knows he is never allowed in the Avalon. As they head to Rusty's apartment, Grey sits behind the driver's seat and puts his head on Andy's shoulder. This is Grey's favorite position in the car, with Dad. When mom is in the car, he has to be in his cage, but Dad lets him be free. Dad never complains of getting licked on the face either, and Grey always give him his customary two as they drive. The "let's get this party started" one and "Yay, we are here" one. They pull into Rusty's complex and Grey runs to the back of the truck and waits for Andy to get out of the car. Andy walks around and opens the trunk, Grey jumps down quickly and stands by Andy. "Hey buddy!" Rusty says walking towards them. "You didn't have to meet us downstairs." Andy says.

"I know, Dad. But the place is a mess and I'd rather not make you lie to Mom, because when she finds out where Grey is the first question she is going to ask is…" Rusty says and they both say in unison, "the apartment clean?" They laugh at how well they know Sharon. "You are right. She just doesn't get that men, don't like clean." Andy jokes patting his son on the shoulder. "I know right!" Rusty says, grabbing Grey's bag. "Come on buddy." Rusty says. "Thanks for the coffee, Dad." Rusty says. "No problem, son. See, you tomorrow afternoon." Andy says as he rubs Grey's head. "Be good, Grey." He says to him. Grey barks in agreement. Rusty laughs. They walk towards the entrance of the building. Andy waits until they are in the building before he gets back in the car.

He heads to his first destination, Whole Foods. Once he arrives, he notices the store is more crowded than it normally is on Sundays, so he opts to go to a different one. He arrives at the next one and it isn't as crowded. Before he gets out the car he calls Gavin.

"Well hello there." Gavin says answering on the first ring.

"Hello, Gavin." Andy says.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asks.

"I was calling to ask if you knew of any florists open today?" Andy states.

"Umm, I know of one." Gavin confirms. "How bad did you mess up?" He inquires.

"Enough to need the best flowers possible." He confesses.

"Oh ok. Well just send me a list of the ones you want and I will go get them for you." Gavin says.

"Ok, thank you." Andy says.

"I'm proud of you, Andy! You are pulling out all the stops for our girl!" Gavin says.

Andy laughs and says, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I!" Gavin retorts.

Andy only laughs in response. "Sending you the text now." He says as he gets out of the car.

"Ok." Gavin says before he hangs up.

Andy spends about an hour in the store. He looks over the cart to make sure he has everything he needs. He has broccoli florets, mango, strawberries, a pineapple, risotto, saffron, heavy cream, basil, parsley, an Italian loaf, buffalo cheese, garlic butter and champagne. Now all he has to do is go to the meat counter and get salmon. He stands in line for the salmon, and he hears a familiar voice behind him, but he tries to ignore it. The voice gets closer. "Andy what are you doing on my side of town?" Jack asks.

Andy doesn't want to respond. He surveys Jack and notices he is sober and looking quite well. "This store was less crowded." He finally admits.

"Oh ok." Jack says as he survey's Andy's cart swiftly. "Well don't let me hold you up."

"Nice seeing you, Jack." Andy says trying to be polite.

"You as well. Oh yeah, congratulations on the engagement! Word of advice, treasure her like the precious gem she is because losing her would be the worst mistake of your life. Take that from a man who learned his lesson the hard way." He says before he nods and walks away. Andy is left standing there in disbelief of the words Jack just spoke. Jack actually being cordial and non-charming was the last thing Andy expected.

Andy reaches the counter and gets 2lbs of salmon. He grabs a few more things and heads to the register. He sees Jack leaving the store and Jack waves goodbye. Andy waves back.

As Andy heads to the car he receives a text from Sharon:

 _ **We will be leaving here in the next hour. I can't wait to get home!**_

 _ **A: Ok, see you soon, love!**_

Andy heads home and starts the preparations for the dinner. He hears someone open the front door, he comes around the corner to see it is Gavin with the flowers. "Here, let me help you with those." He says.

"There are more in the car." Gavin says. Andy walks to the car and sees the backseat is filled with purple tulips and roses. "Wow, did you buy all of them?" Andy teases as he walks back in the house. "Just about." Gavin confirms. Andy laughs and takes the flowers to the dining room. Gavin comes back in with the rest of the flowers. He hands Andy a bag, "Here I figured you might need these." Andy opens the bag and sees the tea lights. "Thank you, I knew I forgot something. How much do I owe you?" "Don't worry about it just think of it as an early wedding gift." Gavin says as he grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge. "You sure?" Andy asks. "Yep, now let me get out of here and let you get back to dinner."

Andy walks Gavin to the door, "See you later and thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Gavin says walking to his car.

Andy goes back to the kitchen and finishes preparing dinner. After he preps the veggies he heads up stairs to take a shower and prepare the bedroom. He returns downstairs an hour later and starts the food. As the food cooks he goes onto the patio, to set up the table. He returns inside and lines a path to the patio with the lights and flowers. He writes a few notes and sticks them in some of the flowers. He hears the timer go off for the veggies. He checks the salmon. He grabs the champagne and cider from the cooler. He grabs their favorite flutes from the shelf. He receives a text from Andrea:

 _ **We are about 45 minutes out.**_

 _ **A: OK, thank you. Could you stall for 10 more minutes?**_

 _ **Sure, we can make a few wrong turns.**_

 _ **A: Lol. Thanks.**_

 _ **No, problem.**_

He plates the veggies and puts the cider and champagne on ice. The timer for the salmon goes off. He plates the salmon and garnishes it with mango, strawberries, pineapple, and parsley. He checks the cheese for the bread. He plates the bread and spreads some garlic butter on each slice. Next he plates the steamed broccoli and risotto. He sprinkles a little saffron on them. He takes the beverages outside. He finishes up everything in the kitchen and turns off all of the lights. He goes to the patio and waits for his soon to be wife to return home. He hears the front door open. He hears her gasp at the flowers and lights. "Andy?" She calls out. "I'm on the patio." He replies. She walks past a vase and notices the note, she picks it up and reads it: _I'm really sorry, my love._ She holds the note close to her heart and continues walking towards the patio and she notices another note: _I can't wait to say, I do!_ "Oh, Andy!" She exhales. She continues on her path and she reaches the patio and he is standing in front of the fire pit wearing white linen pants with a beige button down, holding out a glass for her. "Welcome home, my love." He says as she walks towards him. She reaches him and takes the glass, she sits it on the table and arrest his lips with hers. It deepens swiftly as their tongues are making up for lost time. He swallows her moans, as he nips at her bottom lip. They step back for a breather. "I missed you." She breathes onto his lips. He kisses her again and then says, "I missed you, too!" She hums with contentment and he buries his nose in her hair. "Are you ready for dinner?" He whispers. "Mmm, hmm." She replies. He guides her to the table and pulls her chair out for her.

"This looks amazing!" She says as he removes the tray covering the food. "I can't remember the last time you made this, for me!"

"It was the night before we got engaged. You were so stressed about the housewarming party." He says.

"That's right! I remember now! You kicked all the kids out if the house for 3 hours! By the way, where is Grey?" She muses.

"That is only way we could have alone time! Trust me they liked going to the movies and dinner on our dime! He is with Rusty." He states.

"Oh I see!" She says.

"What?" He teases. "I had to cover all of our bases!"

She laughs and takes a bite of the salmon, and moans at the marvelous flavor invading her mouth.

"I take it it's up to your standards." He jokes.

"It's above!" She clarifies. He winks at her and she smiles back.

They continue their dinner as Sharon tells him of her trip. "I don't think we are allowed back there." She says laughing. "Why? What did you do?" He asks. "Actually, I didn't do a thing, it was Andrea." Andy laughs and asks, "Really?" She nods yes. "Tell me more!" "She threatened to sue the spa because the rocks weren't hot enough for the hot stone massage! She made a mountain out of a mole hill and it was quite entertaining!" She confesses. "Wow that sounds like Andrea!" He says as he holds her hand across the table. "You'd think she was the one getting married, with how stressed she is!" She teases squeezing his hand. "She scared the poor attendant half to death! Every time she seen us coming she went the opposite direction." She says. "Poor girl!" Andy says. Sharon takes the last bite of her food and wipes her mouth, "Thank you for this, honey." "Anytime, my love!" He says as he stands up and clears her plate. "What is for dessert?" She asks in a low sultry tone. "Well, I may have gotten you some of your favorite red velvet frozen yogurt with peanut butter chips, but I think you'd rather another type of dessert." He teases walking back out on the patio. "You'd be thinking correctly!" She purrs. "However, that does sound like a great after action, snack!"

"Ha, you know I love it when you talk cop to me!" He teases walking up to her and pulling her up from the chair and kissing her soundly. As the kiss grows more passionate and the need for air becomes apparent, they break apart. He starts trailing kisses down her neck and says, "How about you go upstairs and see what I have for you?" She hums and asks, "There is more?" "Mmm, hmm." He replies. "Now, shoo!" He teases smacking on the butt.

She squeals. "Yes, sir!" She says walking towards the entrance of the house. "Don't take too long down here." She says before she disappears from his sight. "I wouldn't dream of it!" He retorts.

He smothers the fire and takes all of the dishes inside and puts them in the dishwasher. He hears the water upstairs running, meaning she has found the lavender oil drops and new Argan oil bubble bath. As he cleaning up the kitchen and locking up downstairs, his phone rings. It is Rusty's ringtone. "Hi, Dad." Rusty says.

"Hi, son." He says.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I just called because Grey is sitting here looking sad. Do you think I could call you in FaceTime?" He says.

"Yeah, sure. I am just cleaning up the kitchen." He says.

"Ok." Rusty says before hanging up.

The phone rings again and Andy answers, "Hey pal, why the long face?" Grey's ears perk up as soon as he hears Andy's voice. He barks and tries to lick Rusty's phone. "Hey, now you've crossed the line, little bro!" Rusty admonishes. Andy laughs, and says, "He should be fine after this. He just gets homesick, easily." "Ok, well goodnight, Dad. Tell Mom I said hi!" He says. "Will do! Have a good night boys!" Andy says before hanging up.

He shuts off all of the lights and heads upstairs. He reaches the bedroom and he hears Sharon still in the bathroom. He sees the box on the bed is now empty. "I'll be right out." She says.

"Ok." He says as he removes the box from the bed and lights the candles. He removes his clothes and gets comfortable on the edge of the bed as he awaits for the love his life to emerge from the bathroom. He hears the door open. He turns around to see her in the black and lavender lace teddy with the matching G-string. She saunters over to him, and says, "I see you visited La Perla, while I was away." He nods as he runs his hands over her thighs. "You did good!" She says bending down to whisper in his ear. His hands travel up her backside. She kisses his neck and pushes him back onto the bed…

 _ **{TBC}**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

Leave me some nuggets of love! You know I love them!


	5. Unbridled Passion!

Thank you to all of the reviews! I truly appreciate them! They inspire me, so keep 'em coming!

Sorry, I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine.

This is for you Maggs!

Rated M!

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

Sitting against the headboard as both of them are spent from the best love they have ever made. She is taking bites of her frozen yogurt as he is tracing invisible circles on her thigh as his head is laying against her chest listening to her heartbeat. She guides the spoon to his mouth and he darts his tongue out and takes in the decadent red velvet froyo with peanut butter chips. "Mmm, I can see why you love this so much." He breathes. She runs her free hand through his hair and says, "It is worth the $15 a cup isn't it?" "If you say so." He teases. "If that is how you feel, you get no more!" She teases back. He chuckles and continues tracing patterns on her thighs. "Come on, love, don't be like that!" He rasps as his hand inches higher.

"You know I was thinking earlier on the drive back." She muses.

"About what?" He inquires.

"Us. We never talked about what our retirement dreams. Other than spending it together and with the kids and grandkids." She says as she sits the remaining yogurt on the nightstand.

"Well, it seems you are right." He says. "Could it get any better than that?" He teases.

"Umm, yeah!" She says poking him in the side.

"Ok, so tell me your dream!" He says before he lightly kisses her chest through her silk robe.

"I've always wanted to open a coffee and wine bar." She confesses.

"Hmm, that sounds intriguing." He says. "Would I be able to work there with you? I mean it would only make sense, since I'm Italian and all!" He teases.

"I would like that very much!" She says threading her fingers through his still damp silver strands.

"What about you? Do you have a dream?" She inquires.

"Well, I always liked the idea of opening a bistro." He confesses.

"I like it! See, our dreams collide! We could open a bistro, coffee, and wine bar!" She exclaims. He looks up at her and he sees that she is beaming with joy.

"What would we call it, my love?" He asks.

"Hmm. How about _Shandy's?"_ She muses.

"My love, I think we have started the process of our dream deferred!" He exclaims before kissing her soundly. She moans into the kiss and runs her hands down his arms as he rises above her. She breaks the kiss and says, "You have been reading Langston Hughes again, haven't you?"

"Mmm, I can neither confirm nor deny that!" He teases before kissing her once more. His hands reaches to untie the sash around her waist. She stops him and says, "As much as I would love to, you wore me out and if we go again we won't wake up in time for our appointment." He flashes her the puppy dog eyes. She smiles and kisses him again. As they are kissing she remembers the incredible love they made an hour before:

 _His lips are arresting hers as they fall back on the bed. His hands are grasping her hips as she straddles him and runs her hands over his arms. He sits them up starts kissing down her neck as she moans, "Andy!" He pulls her teddy strap down with his teeth and slowly licks his way to her other one, while placing butterfly kisses along her collarbone. Her hands are roaming through his hair as her head in thrown back. He reaches the other strap and guides it down with his teeth. Once her mounds are available to him, he engulfs one with his warm and inviting mouth. She gasps upon contact. He lightly swirls his tongue around her nipple before he gently sucks it. She is rocking her hips against his rock hard manhood. He groans at the feel of her arousal seeping through her G-string and his satin boxers. As she is tantalizing rocking her hips back and forth he switches to her other nipple. She watches his every move as she bites her lower lip. "Biting that lip is by far one of the sexist things you do!" He rasps as he kisses up her chest heading for her neck. "Mmm!" She moans. She pushes him back against the mattress and starts kissing down his neck. She traces her name along his chest, causing him to groan, "Damn!" She giggles as his hands are caressing her ass. He toys with the string of her undies. She continues kissing and licking her way down his front until she reaches his boxers. She looks up at him and breathes, "Officer, I think I need to frisk you…" He looks down at her sparkling jade eyes that are becoming darker by the second and smirks at her, "with my mouth!" She completes her thought. She pulls his boxers down with her teeth and swiftly runs her tongue over his erect member. She runs her tongue from the head down to his balls. He jerks at the feel of her warm moist tongue caressing him gently. She circles his member with her fingers as she glides her tongue back to the top stopping at the underside of him. She flicks her tongue rapidly, "Damn!" He grunts as she is watching him. She smiles before she slowly circles his head once more before slowly engulfing his extensive length. He groans at the feel of her delicate but powerful suction. She hums against his member causing him to twitch. He watches his member disappear into her mouth with every move she makes. She hums every time she takes all of him in. "Shit, Sharon!" She hums in reply as she speeds the pace. Her pace becomes intense as he tugs on her hair. She moves to his head and makes a popping sound, "Fuck!" He rasps as she moves to his balls. She slowly traces them with her tongue before placing butterfly kisses on them, while stroking his member with a firm stroke of her delicate hands. She slowly engulfs them at the same time, before kissing her way up his member as he thrusts his hips involuntarily. "Nice to know I have this effect on you." She mewls before she engulfs his twitching member once more. He releases a half moan and chuckle. She continues her earlier pace while adding more pressure to her suck. He wraps her hair around his hand and watches his dick disappear into her mouth once more. She uses her hands combined with her mouth to bring him to the brink of explosion before he pulls her up and rasps "C'mere!" She goes willing as his hands caress her cheeks before his lips assault hers in a sloppy and fulfilling kiss. Their tongues collide as they both fight for domination. He willing allows her to take control as she sucks on his tongue. She starts the bite on his lip and she ends the kiss. "Feisty! I like!" He teases as she sits up and runs her hands over his chest before she starts to life her teddy over her head. "Well you know how I get after a little champagne!" She rasps as she discards the teddy on the floor. His hands go straight to her mounds as he flicks his thumb over each harden pebble, she throws her head back and grinds her moist panty clad center along his length. They fill the air with moans and grunts. He grabs a hold of her hips and pushes back onto her back as her hair tumbles off the edge of the bed. He slowly climbs up her body allowing his hands to caress her soft lavender and argan oil scented body. He kisses a path down her neck, she moans at the sensational feeling his lips leave on her skin. As he reaches her chest he begins to use his tongue to trace random patterns along her skin. Tiny beads of sweat are beginning to form along her skin. Her hands are gliding along his back as he travels down her body. He reaches her belly button and circles it before he dips his tongue inside causing her to gasp and her back to arch. She bites her bottom lip in anticipation of his journey. He continues South, as he reaches the waistband of her g-string he lightly scraps his teeth along her hip eliciting a guttural "Yes!" from her. He smirks at her as he watches he reactions play upon her face, her hands have now reached his hair. He moves over to the other hip and repeats his action, before hooking his fingers into them and slowly gliding them down. As he divests her of her panties he leaves a trail of hot and wet kisses along her legs. He reaches her thighs and starts leaving butterfly kisses as he slowly opens her legs to display her golden treasure. He can smell her aroma as it is lightly coating her thighs. As he reaches her apex she shivers as she intently gazes at him. He reaches her center and takes one long stroke from top to the bottom. Her moan is almost inaudible as he spreads her lips apart and lightly licks her clit eliciting a "Damn!" from her. He continues on his journey as her eyes are trained on him. He darts his tongue in her entrance as her eyes fall shut and head falls back as he spreads her legs further apart. He licks up her clit before adding gentle suction. She breathlessly mewls, "Andyyyyy!" He starts a rhythm of a sucking and licking as her hips rock into his face. Her nails are now digging in his scalp. "Damn, my love you taste so sweet!" He rasps as he takes a breather. She moans in appreciation of the compliment. He starts licking down her cove once more, "Fuck!" She moans and she pushes his face into her warm and wet center. He takes that as the go ahead to increase the pressure of his stroke and suck. As his pressure increases her hold on his hair becomes tighter and her legs are closing in on his face, as her back is arching of the bed. "Oh my…" she pants as he glides his tongue in treasure chest once more. She is getting close to exploding as he continues his ministrations. He reaches for one of her hands and rasps, "Touch yourself for me!" She opens her eyes and he can see that they are now forest green, the color they turn when she is the most turned on. She bites her lip again and slowly does what he demands. She uses two fingers to massage her clit and rasps, "Like this?" "Just like that!" He groans before licking her cove once more. Her moans are now heavy in the air as their combined efforts bring her closer to the brink. Her thighs are beginning to tremble as her toes contort into obscene directions. "I'm so close!" She purrs as he continues to lick and suck on swollen folds. He takes hold of her fingers and guide them to her entrance as she watches him. He slowly slides her fingers inside of herself and he uses his other hand to rub patterns along her clit and rasps, "Show me how you love it, love!" With his prompt she slowly starts moving her fingers into a delirious pace. Her head falls back once more. She mewls "Amazing!" he watches as her liquid gold is spilling from her treasure cove. She starts panting, "Yes, yes, yes!" As her explosion is taking over. He withdraws her melted gold drenched digits and licks them clean slowly as her gold is dripping down her thighs and his chin. "Damn baby you taste so good!" He rasps as he cleans her fingers. He gives her one last lick down before he moves up her body. She is still trembling as the effects of the explosion are still coursing rampant through her veins. He kisses his way up her body. Her head is still hanging off the bed. He reaches her neck and begins to nibble on it and she moans, "That was…" She starts as she is still trying to catch he breath, "fanfuckingtastic!" She says as her breathing begins to regulate. "Well, Captain, I take my amends very seriously, as you may know!" He teases before he nibbles on her pulse point as her hands are exploring his well defined back. "Oh, yes I'm well aware!" She mewls as she pulls him to her lips. She envelops his lips with hers in a heady kiss. She sucks on his tongue as he groans. She can still taste her flavor invading his mouth. He breaks the kiss and starts kissing down her chest once he reaches her mounds and engulfs one as he flicks his thumb over the other. She gasps unable to vocalize her emotions. He smirks up at her as she bites her lip watching him in a trance. He moves South again but not before arresting her other mound. He licks down the center of her body and stops at her novel once more and tantalizing circles it before taking another dip. "Andy." She whispers as he approaches her center again. He ignores her plea and continues his journey. He reaches her still pulsing nub as blows on it gently before engulfing it with his mouth. "Oh, Andy!" She shouts as he starts flicking his tongue in a slow tortuous pace. Her legs start trembling instantly. Her hands go to his forehead and tries to push him away. He shakes his head no. She pleads, "Please…. I can't…Andyyyyy!" He looks up and smirks and then rasps, "Alright you win!" She mouths "Thank you!" He pretends he is moving and when she let's her head fall back, he does one final swipe of her cove, garnering a "Fuck!" from her. He smirks and slowly kisses up her body once more and pulls her head up and runs his hands through her think luscious mane. He reaches her mouth he licks her lips before he infuses them with his own. She moans into the kiss loudly, causing his member to twitch. She reaches between them and begins to stroke him firmly. He groans into her mouth as his hands are slowly caressing her soft skin. He breaks the kiss and hovers over and says, "I love making love to you, my love!" She smiles at him as she glides her hands up his biceps. He slides back on the bed pulling him with her, so that her head is no longer hanging of the bed, but her hair still tumbles off. "I love making love to you, too!" She breathes before kissing him soundly. He gives her smile as he breaks the kiss and runs his hands up her thighs as he lifts one to make room for him. She bites her lip as she watches him, he whispers, "You underestimate how sexy lip biting is." "No, I know exactly what I'm doing!" She confesses as she takes hold of his length. "Let me!" She breathes. She strokes him one last time, before slowly infusing him into her. They both watch as he disappears into her. He watches her face as she takes pleasure in him being infused in her. She slowly begins to rock her hips, as he pulls one leg on his shoulder. "I thought I was the one who had some making up to do." He whispers as before his kisses her neck. "Mm, you do but I just can't help myself!" She confesses as she starts rocking her hips harder. His thrusts start matching her rocking. The sounds of skin slapping and moans are permeating the air. She is struggling to formulate words, they are getting caught in her throat. With every thrust she releases a gasp of ecstasy. "Damn, baby! You feel so good!" He groans as he goes deeper into her. Her eyes have fallen shut as her back arches off the bed higher and higher. Both of their bodies are now glistening with sweat, as he bends down to kiss his way up her chest. Her hands run through his damp strands as he infuses her mound into his mouth. He lightly nibbles on them eliciting a hissing sound from her. Her legs are trembling and he can tell her second coming is near. She manages to breathe, "More!" He obliges her request and lifts her other leg to his other shoulder and continues with his slow and methodical strokes as he goes deeper. "Yes…yes…yes…yes…right…there!" She pants as the first waves of her orgasm are starting to flood in. Watching her come undone is always his favorite moment of when they make love. He speeds his stroke up just a little and brings her over the edge. "Oh…Andy…I….love…you…so…much!" She breathes as he kisses down her leg as he continues to rock into her slowly. He smiles and says, "I love you too!" As she is riding the last of her wave she demands, "Lie back!" He follows her demand and lies back bringing her with him, never losing contact. As she straddles him, she says, "I can't believe this is real! I've never loved someone as much as I love you!" He smiles before kissing her ardently. Their tongues continue to fight for dominance as she slowly begins to ride him. She rocks her hips back and forth as he reaches and begins to gently stroke her clit. She moans loudly at the contact of his digit on her throbbing clit. "Damn!" She expels as she begins to roll her hips a little faster. His other hand moves to her hip and slowly guides her along the way. They are gazing into each other's eyes. She reaches up and runs her fingers through her hair as she rocks her hips harder, never losing contact with his chocolate orbs. His stroke on her clit is becoming firmer, "Damnit! Stop trying to make me come again!" She teases. He laughs before he rasps "My goal is to see how many times I can make you come, before I do!" She laughs and says, "It is always a competition to you!" He winks and says, "Ladies come first! Especially, my fair lady!" She smiles and slaps his chest, and replies, "Such a cornball! But I love my cornball!" He sits up to kiss her. Their new position provides better stimulation for her clit and he can now rock into her harder. She wraps her legs around his waist and he wraps one arm around her as his other hand is still stroking her clit. "Fuck, I'm so close!" She whispers in his ear. He rocks into her harder and her rolling of her hips has become erratic, "go ahead and come for me baby!" He breathes in her ear, before lightly sucking on it. Those were the magic words and her orgasm took her once more. Her waves were more violent than last time. He wraps both arms around her back, as he slowed his pace. He doesn't stop, but gently rocks into her to keep her teetering on the edge. She slowly opens her eyes, and looks at him and says, "Wow!" He laughs and says, "That great, huh?" She shakes her head yes. He releases her and pushes her back onto the bed as her legs are still wrapped around his waist and he is still in a seated position. He slowly begins to speed up his thrust once more. He knows he won't last much longer and so does she. She begins to play with her nipples as he licks his lips watching her in amazement. His pace becomes faster and she decides she is ready for him to come, so one of her hands snake their way down her body and she slowly caresses her clit, garnering, "Fuck, Sharon!" from him. Her hand goes further and she uses her first two fingers and places one on each side of her entrance as his dick is infusing back and forth into her. She added just enough pressure, so that he could feel the difference. "Damn, I'm about to come!" He rasps as he speeds up the pace. She begins to rock her hips all while her fingers are maintaining their position. Andy's eyes fall shut, as his explosion is encroaching upon him. "More?" She inquires. "Hell yeah!" He rasps. She moves her fingers from her entrance and places them directly on his dick and guides him into her and she firmly strokes him. "Yes, Sharon! Right there!" He exclaims. She bites her lip and strengthens her stroke and rocks her hips harder. She feels him exploding within seconds. "Unnhh…I….love…you!" He says as he roughly grabs her mounds. His head collapses onto her belly. She watches him in amazement. She doesn't mind that she didn't come. Seeing him come undone was all she wanted. Once he slowly began to regain his strength, he looks up at her and says, "Don't think you aren't coming, too!" She smiles and starts, "It's o…" but is distracted by him promptly removing himself as his fingers begin to caress her clit with fervor before dipping into her once more. As his two fingers slide back and forth into her, she looks in the eyes and tries to speak, but she is so enamored by his constant need to please her, all she can do is gasp and moan at the sensational feeling occurring between her legs. Her pulls completely out of her and adds a third finger as his thumb strokes her clit. In no time she is screaming, "Andyyyyyyyyyy!" He kisses her passionately as she rides her wave, swallowing any moans. As they break apart for air, she runs her hand up his chest, and whispers, "Andrew Daniel Flynn, I can't wait to become your wife!" He kisses her softly and says, "Sharon Marilyn O'Dwyer, I can't wait to become your husband!" As their lips interlock once more he runs his fingers through her luscious now damp mane. They break apart and both whisper, "I love you!" in unison._

"Yes, that was fun!" He rasps as they break apart from their heady kiss.

"It definitely was! But I'm all tapped out!" She confesses.

"Ha, good to know that I was the cause of that exhaustion! Normally, you are the one who exhausts me!" He teases before kissing down her neck.

"I never heard a complaint!" She muses.

"Oh, never! I am very satisfied to be exhausted by making love to my beautiful fiancé!" He confesses.

"That's what I thought!" She teases. He starts to tickle her and she laughs.

"I love your laugh!" He confesses. "I love you!" She breathes.

"I love you, too!" He says before kissing her soundly once more.

"Andy?" She muses as they kiss.

"Hmm?" He responds still not removing his lips from hers.

"I have a proposal for you!" She confesses.

"Proposal? What kind are we talking about?" He inquires.

"Hmm, you may not like it at first but I'm sure you will love it in the end!" She breathes.

"Oh, gosh! What is it this time?" He teases.

She pokes his chest and says, "I think we shouldn't have sex for 30 days before the wedding."

His eyes get wide instantly. She tries not to laugh but she fails miserably.

"30 days? That is a long time, Sharon!" He states.

"I know! But we can do it!" She says.

"We are going to do it, no matter if I like it or not, right?" He husks.

She nods yes.

"Ok, fine! But we have 18 days and best believe…" He starts but she silences him with a kiss before saying, "I know, I know there will be many more nights like this in that time!"

"Yes, indeed! Not just nights, days too! Maybe even a quickie or two during lunch!" He rasps. Her eyebrows shoot up at the notion of quickies during lunch. "Don't worry it won't be in your office!" He teases. She laughs at his cockiness.

"Starting with tomorrow after our appointment, before we pick up Grey we are going to christen another room in this house!" He rasps.

"Mm, I like that idea, very much! How about we christen all the rooms except for one before our 18 days are up!" She rasps as she pushes him back so she can get out of the bed.

"Deal!" He rasps as he smacks her butt as she walks toward the bathroom. "I'm going to go shower, don't rack your brain too hard on how we are going to christen the foyer without being seen!" She teases before she closes the door.

{The End}

 _ **~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

Don't fret my pretties there will be another story! I will write about their wedding and honeymoon! I may even write one of the room christenings if my muse treats me right!

I hope you all enjoyed this! I loved writing it! So, please don't hesitate to leave me some nuggets of love!


End file.
